Digimon Tamers 02
by NeoRuki X
Summary: Un fic combinacion de las primeras tres temporadas y los videojuegos de Wonderswam donde el protagonista es Ryo Akiyama.
1. UN NUEVO COMIENZO

_Este es mi primer fic publicado aqui^^,lo estoy haciendo junto con un amigo y espero sea de su agrado n_n_

**_DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE_**

----------------------------------------

_UN NUEVO COMIENZO, ENCUENTRO DE LOS TAMERS_

-Muchachos, no adivinarán lo que encontré en la casa de Guilmon!- _Exclamaba Takato_

-Pero que dices Takato?-_Preguntaba Hirokazu_

...

_Mientras en la casa de Rika…._

-Abuela ya llegué

-Bienvenida a casa Rika

_Rika se dirige a su habitación cuando suena el teléfono_

_***ring* *ring***_

-Rika, contesta por favor

_Rika contesta el teléfono con un poco de disgusto_

-Casa Nonoaka….

-Eres Rika Nonoaka cierto? -_dice una voz misteriosa_

Rika se siente un poco confundida-Si...soy Rika, quien es?- _Pregunta_

-Necesito que te dirijas al parque Chuo de Shinjuku…-_comienza a escucharse una voz medio digital_- ES UNA EMERGENCIA SI ES QUE QUIERES VOLVER A VER A……-se corta la llamada

-Volver a ver a quien? –_Se cuestiona Rika_

…

_Mientras en el Parque Chuo cerca de la casa de Guilmon se encontraban Takato, Henry, Juri, Hirokazu y Kenta y en eso llega Rika_

-Miren, es Rika -_Dice Juri_

_De inmediato dice Henry_ –Rika, viniste aquí porque recibiste una llamada telefónica?

-Este…si-_responde Rika_

-La mayoría estamos aquí por esa razón, excepto Hirokazu, Takato y yo-_dice Kenta_

-Solo falta Ryo y Suzie- _dice Takato_- Lo que pasa es que encontré una entrada al digimundo en la casa de Guilmon!

_Todos los que acababan de llegar se sorprenden y en eso llega Suzie con el señor Wong_

-Hermanito!- _Grita Suzie_

-Hola Suzie, hola papá- _contesta Henry con felicidad y de inmediato le pregunta a su papá-_ Oye Papá, que significa esto? Por que se abrió una puerta al digimundo? Se supone que tu y el equipo Salvaje habían cerrado las puertas entre el digimundo y el mundo real

-Eso pensamos, pero pareciera que el sistema Shaggai presento una falla temporal al ejecutarse, creo que al final nuestro plan no fue un éxito- _conteste el señor Wong_

-Eso significa que el DERIPA aparecerá nuevamente?! –_pregunta Takato asustado_

-Negativo, el DERIPA fue transformado al programa primitivo que era.

-Pero….podemos ir al Digimundo? –_pregunta Rika_

- Es posible, pero podría resultar como la última vez, necesitaríamos crear nuevamente al Digi-Poder para estar seguros que regresarán a salvo –_le contesta el señor Wong_

-Pero si podemos ir al Digimundo? –_pregunta Hirokazu_

-Si pueden, pero lo recomendable ahora es que no lo hagan, no sabemos si regresarán –_contesta el señor Wong_ – Yo iré a los Hypnos para decirle a Yamaki del asunto, mientras tanto, por ningún motivo deben ir al digimundo –_al terminar de decir estas palabras, se va corriendo hacia los edificios de Hypnos_

- Pero, y la llamada que recibimos? –_pregunta Rika y en eso llega Ryo_

-Hola chicos! –_dice Ryo muy feliz de verlos, pero sobretodo por ver otra vez a Rika_

- Ryo, mi héroe, mi ídolo!! Como estas? –_Grita Hirokazu_

-Pues estoy bien…-_contesta Ryo_-muchachos, recibí un e-mail de mi amigo Taichi Kamiya que vive en Odaiba, el también tiene a su compañero Digimon, me dijo que varias puertas al digimundo se han abierto al mismo tiempo –_dice Ryo muy preocupado_

-Entonces…la llamada que recibimos era una predicción de que se abriría la puerta de Shinjuku? –_Preguntaba Takato_

-Eso creo, yo también recibí la llamada, por eso vine hasta aquí y lo siento pero debo ir a Odaiba ahora mismo a ver a mis viejos amigos-_les dice Ryo mientras se da la vuelta_

-También iremos_- le dice Takato con seguridad_

-De acuerdo, pues vallamos a Odaiba!

_Mientras tanto en los Departamentos de Odaiba donde vive Taichi…_

-Me dijo que vendría…pero ya se demoró un poco –_dice Tai preocupado_

-Tranquilo hermano- _le dice Kari y en eso suena el timbre_

_***biip* *biip***_

-Kari, ve a abrir

-está bien –_Kari se dirige a la puerta, abre…_

-Hola Kari –_Dice Izzi_

-Hola izzi, pasa por favor- ambos _se dirigen a la habitación de Tai_

-Tai, si vendrá ese chico? Todos los niños elegidos tenemos que reunirnos en la casa de Ken –_Pregunta Izzi_

-El me dijo que vendría, pero ya se tardo…y eso me preocupa –_suena el timbre nuevamente_

_***biip**biip***_

-Debe ser el! –dice _Tai y va abrir_

-Tai, cuánto tiempo ha pasado! –_Dice Ryo_

-Ryo, que alegría, ya me tenias preocupado…-_Dice tai mientras ve que está acompañado por muchos niños_ –y ellos?

-Ellos son mis amigos, también son Tamers como yo

-Guau, no sabía que ya se habían unido mas al grupo de digielegidos- _dice tai sorprendido_- bueno quedamos en ir a la casa de Ken, así que démonos prisa, vamos Izzi, Kari!

_Mientras Rika está pensando en que ella disque odia a Ryo_

-Como lo odio!!, porque no se murió cuando le di el poder de Sakuyamon-

- Esta es la casa de Ken? –_Dice Henry_

-Si así es, yo lo acompañe cuando fue a explorar por primera vez el digimundo –_le contesta Ryo y toca el timbre_

_***Rin**Rin***_

_Ken es el que les abre la puerta_- Hola muchachos

-Ken, cuánto tiempo no crees?- _le dice Ryo_

-Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo, entren por favor

-No es justo, yo debería ser el único amigo de Ryo- _Hirokazu le dice eso a Kenta_

-Estas celoso de que tenga tantos amigos Hirokazu? –_le pregunta Kenta en forma de burla_

-Cállate!!

_Todos entran a la habitación de Ken_

-Ryo, traes compañía- _le dice Davis_

-Hola Davis, si ellos son mis amigos, también tienen a sus digimons

-BINGO! Somos más, bueno ahora a resolver esto! –_Grita Yolei _

-Bien, ya es hora-dice Matt

-Hazlo Yolei- Grita Davis entusiasmado

-Ryo, que van a hacer? –Pregunta Henry

-Iremos al Digimundo

-Pero el papá de Henry nos dijo que no lo hiciéramos! –Le dice Juri a Ryo

- Todo estará bien, ellos saben cómo ir y regresar del Digimundo –les contesta Ryo

-Puerta al Digimundo Ábrete!!- dice Yolei mientras apunta su D-3 a la pantalla

-Que digivice tan raro…-Piensa Rika

-Niños elegidos vámonos!-Grita Yolei y la pantalla se traga a todos en la habitación

Llegan al Digimundo pero…notan algo muy raro en el…

-----------------------------------------------

_Bueno,este es el primer capítulo,espero les haya gustado^^_

_hasta pronto xD_


	2. UN NUEVO DIGIMUNDO

_Hola^^,les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic^^_

**_DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE_**

----------------------------------------

UN NUEVO DIGIMUNDO, LA RAÍZ DE LOS PROBLEMAS

_Cuando llegan al Digimundo notan algo anormal…a lo lejos lograron ver a las Bestias Sagradas peleando por todo el Digimundo destruyéndolo!_

-No puede ser- _dice Takato_

-Por que las bestias sagradas pelean?- _Pregunta Henry sin respuesta alguna y en eso llegan 3 amigos corriendo_

-Tai!-_dice Agumon_

-Davis, Ryo! –_dice Veemon_

-Takato!!- _Dice guilmon mientras salta sobre Takato_

-Hola agumon

-Veemon, por fin te veo otra vez –_dice Davis_

-Guilmon…-_Dice takato mientras suelta las lágrimas_

-Que pasa Takato? No estás contento por ver a Guilmon?

-No es eso Guilmon, estoy feliz

-Pero, y donde están nuestros demás digimons- _dice Joe_

-Muchos de nosotros quedaron atrapados por los digimons matones de Milleniumon-_dice Agumon_

-Que?!?! Milleniumon?!?!-_Dice Ryo muy sorprendido_-Pero si Z'dMilleniumon es parte de Monodramon, que paso?

-Monodramon fue controlado totalmente por la parte de Milleniumon-_le contesta Veemon_

-Quien rayos el Milleniumon? –_Pregunta Rika con fastidio_

-Es…mi antiguo némesis-_le responde Ryo un poco sonrojado y al mismo tiempo por esa reacción Rika se sonroja_- Cyberdramon siempre quería pelear por que esa era la parte de Milleniumon, eso lo hacía salvaje, Cyberdramon es la fusión DNA de mi camarada Monodramon y Milleniumon.

-Lo siento Ryo-_le dice Tai_- pero por que pelean las bestias sagradas?

-Milleniumon los ha controlado con su inmenso poder-_le contesta agumon_

-Entonces si derrotamos a milleniumon todo se terminara- _responde Izzi_

-Pero Milleniumon es el camarada de Ryo, tal vez si Ryo trata de controlarlo…-_dice sora pero la interrumpe Ryo_

-Es inútil, si derroté a Milleniumon es porque Monodramon se forzó a si mismo y a Milleniumon a una digievolucion DNA, yo nunca pude vencerlo por completo

-No sabía que el niño guapo hubiera peleado tanto-_Piensa Rika un poco celosa_ _de que le respondiera a Sora_-Entonces, que vamos a hacer?

_En eso Guilmon comienza a olfatear algo_

-Percibo el olor de un digimon

-Que dices guilmon? –_pregunta Takato preocupado_

_De la cima de una llanura sale un digimon maligno, Etemon_

-Es uno de los matones de Milleniumon!- _Grita Agumon_-Ha venido por nosotros tres

-Eso no se lo permitiremos- _Dice Davis decidido_ –Veemon, digi…-_pero antes de terminar de hablar, tai lo interrumpe_

-Déjamelo a mí y a Agumon Davis, ustedes pónganse en un lugar seguro

-Vamos Tai-_dice agumon entusiasmado_

- No es justo –_dice Davis_-Vamos, refugiémonos tras la llanura

_En eso Agumon digievoluciona_

-Agumon Warp Digievolves haa….Wargreymon!

-Orales, e…e…ese es Wargreymon!! –_Gritan Hirokazu y Kenta emocionados_

-Etemon, no permitiré que ataques a mis amigos –_Dice Wargreymon mientras se dirige al cielo para hacer su ataque_ -**Gaia Force!!!-**_Lanza su ataque pero Etemon logra regresárselo_ –Que pasa?

-Wargreymon, esquívalo! –_Grita Tai_

-Esos digimons no son normales –_dice Veemon_- se les fueron entregados un poco de los poderes de Milleniumon, Davis, hay que ayudarlo!

-De acuerdo, Veemon, Digievoluciona!

-Veemon digievolves haa…XV-mon! –_y así sale al ataque_-**X-Laser!-**_Logra sorprender a Etemon_

-Davis, te dije que yo me encargaría!

-No puedo dejar que te lleves toda la diversión o si?

-Guilmon, ya escuchaste a ese Veemon, ese digimon no es normal- _dice Takato_- Hay que ayudarles

-Está bien Takato, Guilmon Digievolucionará!-_le responde Guilmon_

-Tengan cuidado-_les dice Jeri_

-No te preocupes Jeri-le _responde Takato_- Evolución Matrix!!

-Guilmon Digievolves haa…Gallantmon!

-Wargreymon, XV-mon, si atacamos al mismo tiempo seguro que lo destruiremos!-_les dice Gallantmon_

-Oye, y ese niño de los googles…donde esta?-_dice Davis_

-Acaso desapareció?-_se cuestiona Tai_

_Ryo se acerca a ellos_-No, solo se fusiono con su Digimon

-Wow!-_dice Davis_- Yo también puedo hacer eso?

-Pues…no estoy seguro-_le responde Ryo dudoso, mientras lo digimons están listos para acabar con Etemon, el cual seguía sin atacar_

-**X-Laser!**

**-Gaia Force!**

**-Final Elysion!**

_Así los digimons atacan y logran derrotar a Etemon_

-Por que Etemon nunca nos atacó? solo se defendía- _dice Tai confundido_

-Probablemente solo fue una pequeña advertencia y no nos ataco debido a que tal vez fueron órdenes de Milleniumon–_le contesta Matt_

-Aun así, no hay que bajar la guardia, puede haber digimons en etapa mega asechándonos- _dice TK_

-Em…XV-mon, decías que los demás digimons fueron capturados por los seguidores de Milleniumon verdad?

-Así es Davis, fuimos los únicos a los que no lograron atrapar

-Pero…para que capturar a nuestros digimons? –_Pregunta Mimi asustada y preocupada_ –No es justo!!

-da igual, pero por que Milleniumon ha regresado?-_pregunta Tk_

-Puede que haya regresado para intentar de nuevo gobernar el digimundo-_responde Ken preocupado_

-Pues entonces hay que derrotarlo-_dice Gallantmon mientras se separa de nuevo en Takato y Guilmon_

-No será sencillo, yo pele con el 4 veces y en todas regresaba-_dice Ryo pensativo y recordando las aventuras que tuvo en el digimundo hace unos cuantos años_

-Y que nos dicen de las bestias sagradas?

-No sabría decirte tai-dice agumon un poco apenado-_un día de repente comenzaron a pelear_

-Que importa? ahora hay que enfocarse en corregir el error que cometió ese niño que se cree el guapo del mundo- _decía Rika mientras miraba a Ryo un poco apenada_ –tenemos que derrotar a ese tal Milleniumon o no?

-Si!!!,espera…dijiste que era un error de Ryo?!-_dice Hirokazu defendiendo a Ryo_

-Eso dije, o que, estas sordo?

-No te atrevas a insultar a Ryo y tampoco a mí!!

-Hirokazu tiene razón-decía Kenta medio ayudando

-Tarados…

-Vamos, dejen de pelear, Ryo, seguro que nos ayudarán?-decía Tai

-Tranquilo Tai, ellos siempre se llevan asi, ya estamos acostumbrados

-Ahora solo debemos encontrar a nuestros digimons y pelear con Milleniumon

-Tienes razón Yolei- _decia Izzi_- por ahora solo tenemos a V-mon, agumon y ese extraño Guilmon, nunca había visto un digimon así…

-Bueno…es que yo invente a Guilmon-_le respondió Takato_

-Bien, eso dejémoslo para después, agumon, donde esta Milleniumon y los demás digimons?

-Bueno tai, Milleniumon y sus seguidores están en el territorio de las bestias sagradas y…-_antes de que agumon terminara de hablar Mimi grita_

-haaayy!!!Una cosa rosa está detrás de nosotros!!!!

-cosa rosa?-_todos la cuestionan y voltean a ver…era una columna de luz_

_---------------------------------------------------_

_Bien, he aquí el final del capítulo 2^^,pronto actualizaré n_n_

_hasta luego  
_


	3. EL CASTILLO DE MILLENIUMON

_Bueno,se que voy medio rápido al publicarlos XD,es que ya los tengo :P_

**_DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE_**

---------------------------------------------

EL CASTILLO DE MILLENIUMON

-No dejen que esa columna los toque, podría arrojarlos a otra parte del digimundo, corran!! –_gritaba Henry_

_Mientras tanto en el territorio de las bestias sagradas justo en el castillo de Bahiumon…_

-Señor, parece que unos niños derrotaron a Etemon –_decía un Neo Devimon_

-Grrrr…mas vale que no sea Ryo Akiyama –_decía una pequeña figura de entre las sombras del castillo_

-Me temo que él es uno de ellos señor

_Furioso, la figura sale de las sombras, era Cyberdramon quien se hacía llamar Milleniumon_ –Maldita sea…ese mocoso interviniendo nuevamente en mis planes, Boltmon!! ,ven acá

-Dígame señor Cyberdr…-_y antes de que termine de hablar Cyberdramon lo interrumpe agresivamente_

-Como me llamaste gusano?

-Heee…lo siento señor Milleniumon, se le ofrecía algo?

-Necesito que tu y un grupo de Neo Devimons vallan a buscar a Akiyama y a sus acompañantes y los destruyan, no quiero que vuela a intervenir en mis planes

_Y terminando de decir eso, Boltmon se retira, mientras tanto en el castillo de Chinlonmon tenían presos a los Digimons camaradas de los niños y a otros digimons que viven en el digimundo, vigilados por dos Rockmon._

_Los digimons prisioneros saben lo que trama Milleniumon por lo que buscan la manera de salir y derrotarlo reuniendo a todos los digimons posibles para vencerlo._

-Maldición!!, porque Milleniumon nos quiere presos? –_decía Hakmon_

-Ni idea, pero tenemos que salir de aquí

-Pero como lo haremos Gabumon? esos Rockmon son muy fuertes

-Pues…no lo sé, necesitamos unir fuerzas Biyomon, pero como?

_Y de las sombras sale un digimon amarillo muy alto y fuerte_

-Yo podría distraerlos

-Quien eres?-_Pregunta Patamon asustado_

-Es Renamon! –_Grita Terriermon_ –Mou man tai, ella es muy fuerte, seguro podremos salir

-Renamon? –_dice confundido Tentomon_

-Yo me haré cargo de ellos, pero no puedo hacerlo sola, Gabumon y Gatomon, tendrán que ayudarme y mientras los distraemos, ustedes escapen y busquen ayuda

-Bueno…se los encargamos –_dice Gomamon_

-Busquen digimons que estén en contra de Milleniumon, nos reuniremos todos los digimons para vencerlo

-Entendido Gatomon –_Responde Armadillomon y Gomamon_

-Espera un momento Renamon! –_Gritaba una criatura morada_- yo también quiero ayudarles a pelear…es la hora de cobrar todas las que te debía

-Impmon…-_decía Renamon un poco nostálgica_ –muchas gracias, bien, Gabumon, Gatomon, Impmon Vamos

_Impmon para evitarse problemas digievoluciono a Beelzemon y esto llamo la atención de los Rockmon_

-Mueran…, **Double Impact****!** –_así Beelzemon lanza sus balas en contra de un Rockmon el cual fue vencido fácilmente, mientras el otro Rockmon peleaba con los Digimon en etapa Rockie_

-**Koyousetsu****!**

-**Petit Fire****!**

-**Neko Punch****!**

_Pero ningún ataque le hiso efecto mientras tanto los otros digimons ya se encontraban afuera_

-Bien, vamos a dividirnos en grupos para buscar ayuda

-Entendido Tentomon! –_le respondieron todos y comenzaron a dispersarse para buscar ayuda, en eso Renamon y los otros ya han vencido al Rockmon faltante_

- Bien, seguro los otros ya han ido por ayuda, vamos nosotros también

-De acuerdo Gabumon, tienes toda la razón, no hay tiempo, andando! –_le respondió Renamon_

_Mientras, los niños tratan de escapar de la columna de luz, sin embargo Rika, Ryo, Hirokazu, Sora y Yolei fueron atrapados por la columna de Luz debido a que esta iba demasiado rápido y los niños no lograron escapar y al mismo tiempo que se los trago, la columna desapareció._

-Nooo!!! Hirokazu, Ryo!!!- _gritaba Kenta furioso y entristecido_

-A donde se fue Sora, Yolei y los otros? –_pregunta Cody_

-Fueron atrapados por esa columna, lo más seguro es que fueron enviados a otra parte del digimundo- _le responde Henry_

-Hermanito…tengo miedo…

-Tranquila Suzie

-Pero…ahora que podemos hacer?- _Pregunta preocupado Tk_ –como los encontraremos?

-Solo nos queda esperar a que nos encuentren, o nosotros a ellos no s así? –_dice Matt_

-Es lo único que podemos hacer- _responde Henry_

-Guaaa!!!!, quien fue el idiota que nos lanzo esa columna!?!?- _grita Mimi descontrolada y a todos les sale esa clásica gotita._

_Ryo, Rika, Hirokazu, Yolei y Sora han caído cerca del territorio de las bestias sagradas_

-Maldición, no con conté con esto- _dice Ryo enfadado mientras se levanta_

-Ha ya yai, me golpee la cabeza con algo?- _dice Yolei sobándose la cabeza_

-Si, con MI cabeza!!- _grita Rika_

-Qué rayos paso? –_se cuestiona Sora_

-Quedamos atrapados en esa columna de luz, parece que nos arrojo al territorio de las bestias sagradas, me pregunto si debemos sentirnos con suerte, o salir corriendo- _le responde Ryo un poco preocupado_

-Yo voy a salir corriendo!!!!- _Grita Yolei mientras Sora la toma de la Ropa_

-No hagas tanto escándalo, podrías atraer a los matones de Milleniumon!

-Lo siento Sora-san

_Y como pasó en la ocasión que Rika viajo con Hirokazu y Kenta, este estaba dormido en el suelo_

-Como puede estar durmiendo!! No puedo creerlo, aun siendo un intento de Tamer se sigue tomando todo a la ligera- _dice Rika furiosa y lo patea en el culo_- Hasta cuando vas a despertar tarado!?!?

_Hirokazu sale volando y se estampa con una roca_

-Oye!!!,por qué haces eso?

-Porque eres un estúpido que se toma todo a la ligera!!

-Eso no es verdad!!! Rika porque eres tan agresiva?

-Porque se me da la gana tarado!!

-Dejen de hacer escándalo, peléense después, creo que tenemos compañía…-_dice Ryo preocupado mientras se escuchan unos pasos de Digimons…_

_-----------------------------------------_

_Espero les haya agradado este capítulo^^,pronto publicaré mas ^_^_

_Hasta pronto ^^  
_


	4. REUNIENDO VALOR

_Una vez mas,les traigo otro cap^^_

**_DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE_**

-------------------------------

REUNIENDO VALOR

_Ryo al escuchar unos digimons acercándose detrás de la roca, la única reacción que tuvo fue ponerse enfrente a Rika para protegerla mientras esta se sonroja un poco ante la acción del moreno mientras Hirokazu trata de actuar valientemente, se pone frente Sora y Yolei para protegerlas a esa reacción Yolei se aferró a Sora._

-Yo te ayudaré Ryo –_dice Hirokazu mientras se pone en guardia y cierra los ojos mostrando temor, en cuanto escucho una pisada muy cerca este se esconde atrás de Rika, en eso aparece Gabumon_

-Pero si es Gabumon!!

-Sora, Yolei!! De verdad son ustedes?, oigan muchachos, vengan, no hay peligro!!

_Aparecen Gatomon e Impmon_

-Tú eres el Gatomon de Kari?

-Yolei!!,eres tú, si soy la compañera de Kari, no pensé que se encontraran aquí!

-I…Impmon?, eres tú? –_lo cuestiona Rika_

-Estas ciega? Claro que soy yo! –_le replica Impmon mientras la ultima digimon se acerca y a esta acción, Rika se asombra al ver a Renamon_

-Renamon!! Eres tu…no puedo creerlo

-Rika?! –que haces aquí? No sabes que este lugar es muy peligroso?

-Si lo sé, pero creíste que te dejaría pelear sola contra ese debilucho de Milleniumon?

-Rika…muchas gracias –_en eso siente la presencia de unos Digimons Malignos_ -…Rika...

-Qué pasa?

-Un grupo de digimons se dirige hacia aquí

-Rápido, será mejor ocultarnos –_dice Ryo con seguridad mientras van llegando Boltmon y su ejército de Neo Devimons_

-Oye Neo Devimon, donde dijiste que sentiste la presencia de un humano?

-Justo aquí señor Boltmon, puedo sentirlo… son 4 humanos

-Pero no los veo, búsquenlos y mátenlos! El señor Milleniumon estará furioso si no los eliminamos

-Si señor! –_le afirmas todos los Neo Devimon y comienzan a volar mientras los niños y los digimons están escondidos en una pequeña cueva_

-Creo que ya se fueron…

-Eso espero Ryo - _dice Hirokazu temeroso_

-Rika, estoy segura de que están buscándonos, será mejor no dejar rastro de ellos

-Estoy de acuerdo Renamon, entre más matones de Milleniumon matemos, será más fácil derrotarlo, vamos Renamon!

-Yo también voy –_dice Impmon y este digievoluciona a Beelzemon_ –vamos a patear neo-traseros

-Renamon, estas lista?

-Siempre lo estoy Rika

-Evolución Matrix!!

-Renamon digievolves haa…Sakuyamon!

-Wow!, esa niña malhumorada puede hacer lo mismo que el niño de googles…-_dice Yolei Impresionada_

-Quédense aquí, Beelzemon y yo nos haremos cargo

-Te lo encargamos Sakuyamon

-Tu despreocúpate Ryo! Que Sakuyamon y yo somos muy fuertes

_Al terminar la pequeña conversación Beelzemon y Sakuyamon salen a ver pero observan a sus espaldas a 2 de los 10 Neo Devimon_

-Oye, deben ser ellos

-Tienes razón, siento que hay humanos cerca y estos digimons deben protegerlos, pero eso será en vano

-Así es, ustedes van a morir aquí –_tras decir esto, los Neo Devimon se preparan para lanzas su ataque_

-**Guilty Claw!**

_Sakuyamon y Beelzemon logran esquivar el ataque y en el vuelo Beelzemon cambia a su Blast Mode y comienza a formar una estrella_

-**Chaos Flare!**

_Mientras tanto en el mundo real, el señor Wong se dirige a los Hypnos, donde Yamaki, Reika y Megumi ya están investigando el porqué se abrió una puerta al digimundo._

-Señor Yamaki! Que pása?

-Señor Wong, parece que nuestro plan de cerrar las puertas entre ambos mundos falló sin razón alguna y por más que analizamos la situación, no encontramos una razón del por qué se abrió una puerta al mundo digital

-Tenemos que intentar crear otro Digi-poder, presiento que los niños no han hecho caso a mis advertencias de no ir al Digimundo…

-Ya tenemos todo listo señor Wong, nos anticipamos a los niños, solo nos resta saber en qué parte del digimundo se encuentran y… -_Megumi alterada lo interrumpe_

-Jefe Yamaki!, hemos localizado un inmenso digimon salvaje en la capa inferior de la red

-Que dices?!

-Pareciera que este no es un fenómeno normal entre los monstruos digitales

-Esto está mal…si los niños se encuentran con ese digimon…ellos podrían estar en peligro, tenemos que ayudarles y evitar que ese salvaje se libere, señor wong, tenemos que reunir nuevamente el grupo salvaje para ayudar a los niños

-Entiendo Yamaki –_el señor wong sale del edificio para buscar a sus compañeros mientras tanto en el digimundo, Beelzemon y Sakuyamon ya han derrotado a los Neo Devimon_

-Sakuyamon, presiento que el resto de ellos vendrán a atacarnos

-Se a que te refieres…solo debemos derrotarlos

-Pero…- _Rika la interrumpe_- esos digimon no son normales, ya lo dijo ese Veemon, se les fue entregado un poco del poder de Milleniumon, no será fácil derrotarlos

_Mientras Yolei recibe un E-Mail de Kari_

-Es un correo de Kari… dice:

~O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~

_**Yolei, ¿todos están bien?**_

_**¿En qué parte del digimundo están?**_

_**Kari **_

~O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~ O~

-Oye Ryo, donde dijiste que estábamos? –_pregunta Sora_

-Estamos en el territorio de las bestias sagradas, si quieren llegar con nosotros, díganles que tienen que dirigirse al norte de la zona de la llanura y subir las escaleras hasta llegar a ese lugar

-Gracias Ryo, sí que eres útil –_le dice Sora un poco coqueta, a causa de eso Ryo se sonroja un poco_

-Bueno…es que yo me la pase casi un año viviendo aquí

-Bien, le contestaré a Kari

_Mientras Yolei escribe, Rika, Renamon e Impmon llegan a la cueva_

-Rika, lograron derrotarlos?- _le pregunta Hirokazu_

-Tú qué crees ignorante?

_Pensando por un instante lo que iba a decir-_si le digo que no porque es una mujer, seguro me pega y me sermonea…-una vez reflexionando le contesta a la joven-con lo fuerte que eres seguro salieron despavoridos

-Pero debemos irnos de aquí, estoy segura de que pronto vendrán más de ellos

-Tienes razón Renamon…lo mejor será irnos de aquí –_le responde Rika_

_Mientras con Tai y los demás, ya han leído el correo de Yolei_

-Bueno… ustedes creen que debamos ir a rescatarlos?

-No lo sé Kari…-responde Tai

-Si están en el territorio de las bestias sagradas significa que están en peligro –_dice Joe preocupado_

-Y los matones de Milleniumon podrían encontrarlos- _dice Tk_

-Pues que esperamos? Vamos por ellos!

-Así se habla Davis –_le responde Veemon entusiasmado_

_Y tras esto, Tai y sus amigos siguen las instrucciones que les mando Yolei para llegar a donde se encuentran ellos._

_-------------------------------------------_

_Espero les haya gustado^^,dejen reviews para que me avisen de algo si quedo mal,yo lo modifico^^_

_Bye bye n_n  
_


	5. EL ATAQUE DE BOLTMON

_Sin comentarios xD_

**_DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE_**

--------------------------------------------------

EL ATAQUE DE BOLTMON, PANJYAMON APARECE

_Rika y los demás se han retirado de esa pequeña cueva tratando de alejarse lo más posible de los castillos pero sin darse cuenta eran seguidos por un Neo Devimon, el cual decidió avisarle a Boltmon la ubicación de los niños y los digimons._

-Señor Boltmon, he encontrado a los humanos, tienen pensado alejarse lo más posible de esta zona, que desea que hagamos?

-Acaso no es obvio? Tenemos que ir a matarlos para que el señor Milleniumon esté satisfecho, y si esta Akiyama con ellos, estará muy contento… jajaja

_Mientras, Ryo y los demás van caminando sigilosamente para no llamar la atención, sin embargo…_

-Rika!

-Que pasa Renamon?

-Un enorme grupo de digimons malignos se dirige hacia nosotros!!

-Que dices?!- _todos responden alterados y en ese momento ocho Neo Devimon los rodean y poco a poco van formando un camino para que Boltmon pase_.

-Humanos que pelean junto con digimons…me temo que hasta aquí llegaron

-Qu…que es eso? –_pregunta Yolei asustada mientras Rika saca su D-Ark para ver la DATA del digimon_

-Boltmon, de etapa Mega, es un digimon Androide del tipo información, sus técnicas especiales son **Tomahawk Steiner **y** Battle Tomahawk**

-Boltmon?- _se cuestiona Ryo un poco preocupado_

-Bien bien…que les parece si oponen resistencia y nos dejan matarlos, no se preocupen, lo haremos rápido, no sufrirán.

-Acaso crees que dejaremos que ataques a nuestros amigos? –_dice Gabumon con valor y determinación_

-Déjalo Gabumon

-Pero Renamon…

-Ustedes no pueden evolucionar sin sus Tamers, déjenmelo a mí y a Rika

_Boltmon simplemente se burla_- jajaja, solamente tú?, no me hagan reír!

-Renamon, ese será su último chiste vamos! Evolución Matrix!

-Renamon digievolves ha… Sakuyamon!

-Vaya…que horror, humanos y digimons evolucionando juntos, me provocan nausea! –_dice Boltmon mientras saca su hacha_

-No puedo dejar que peleen solas! –_tras decir estas palabras, Impmon evoluciona a Beelzemon Blast Mode_

-Beelzemon…

-Que esperamos Sakuyamon? A por él!

-Beelzemon tiene razón, vamos, Sakuyamon!

_Rika tras decir esto Sakuyamon lanza su Ataque_

-**Izuna**! –_Los espíritus de Sakuyamon salen al combate pero Boltmon usa su hacha para repelerlos_

-**Battle Tomahawk**!

_Por la espalda Beelzemon ataca_ – **Darkness Claw**! –_sin embargo, los Neo Devimon que acompañaban a Boltmon atacan a Beelzemon rodeándolo._

-Maldición, ellos solos no podrán derrotar a tantos oponentes…- _dice Ryo muy preocupado_ –Me siento tan inútil!

_Gatomon y Gabumon se miraron mutuamente y decidieron salir al combate._

-Esperen Gatomon, Gabumon!, no lograrán ganarles –_Grita Sora con desesperación mientras Yolei se escondía tras Sora, Sora Tras Ryo y Hirokazu tras Yolei._

_En cuanto Gabumon y Gatomon salieron a atacar, observan una figura muy grande con una espada el cual partió en dos a tres Neo Devimon en un solo ataque. Todos voltearon a mirar para ver de quien se trataba…_

-No puede ser, de nuevo tu? –_decía Boltmon furioso_

-Así es Boltmon…no puedo permitir que Milleniumon destruya nuestro mundo para sus propios fines.

_Aquel que decía esas palabras era un digimon de hielo, __Panjyamon._

_Beelzemon logro quitarse a los otros 5 Neo Devimon que tenia encima y observa fijamente a Panjyamon, puesto era idéntico a Leomon, a excepción que este era Azul y Leomon era de color medio anaranjado y esto le hacía recordar lo que hiso en el pasado a Leomon, el camarada de Jeri. _

-Ya verás gusano, no permitiré que te interpongas de nuevo en los planes del señor Milleniumon! –_Tras decir esto, Boltmon sale al ataque pero Sakuyamon lo detiene._

-Espera, yo soy tu oponente, recuerdas?

-Y eso qué?, mi oponente siempre ha sido ese tonto de Panjyamon, así que hazte a un lado

-Así que nos das la espalda cobarde? –_grita Rika, logrando así enfurecer a Boltmon_

-Maldita, como te atreves a llamarme cobarde, ahora verás!!

_Y así, Boltmon se acerca a toda velocidad para atacar a Sakuyamon_

_---------------------------------------------_

_Se que mis capitulos no son tan largos :P ,pero soy nueva en esto,espero les haya gustado^^_

_dejen reviews n_n  
_


	6. EL PLAN DE MILLENIUMON

_**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE**_

------------------------------------------------------------------

EL PLAN DE MILLENIUMON, LA CONQUISTA DE AMBOS MUNDOS

_Boltmon enfurecido a tal comentario de la joven Nonaka, sale a una velocidad increíble a atacar a Sakuyamon y antes de que su hacha la toque, una espada interviene._

-Panjyamon!!

-Boltmon, tú mismo lo has dicho, yo soy tu enemigo de toda la vida… -s_us ojos cambian a los de un gran felino enfurecido y listo para atacar_ -…a menos que yo acabe con tu vida!!

_Sakuyamon, ante tal reacción de ambos decidió ayudar a Beelzemon con el resto de los Neo Devimon y en un ataque combinado acabaron con el resto de ellos usando sus técnicas Chaos Flare y __Kongoukai Mandara, mientras los otros rivales desataban una batalla tan pareja aun Panjyamon siendo de nivel Ultimate y Boltmon de etapa Mega._

-Sakuyamon, hay que ayudar a ese digimon, parece que igual está en contra del inútil de Milleniumon

-Entiendo Rika –_tras responderle a su Tamer, Sakuyamon ataca por la espalda al digimon del tipo información_ –** Izuna**!!

_Boltmon sale herido ante tal ataque sorpresa…_

-Atacar…por…la…espalda no es…honorable… -_rápidamente trata de tomar su hacha la cual ha quedado clavada en el suelo e intenta atacar a Sakuyamon pero una espada atraviesa por completo el cuerpo de Boltmon y así desintegrándose en datos los cuales Panjyamon absorbió._

-Panjyamon, por qué no has ayudado? –_preguntaba Yolei con asombro ante tal combate_

-La respuesta es simple, no puedo permitir que Milleniumon continúe destruyendo este mundo para su conquista y si ustedes están en contra de él, son mis aliados

_Mientras este responde, Sakuyamon se separa nuevamente en Rika y Renamon y Beelzemon regresa a ser Impmon._

-Como que _"destruir este mundo_"? –_recita Ryo con algo de sorpresa y todos listos para escuchar la historia del felino, se sientan._

-Así es, Milleniumon tiene planeado destruir este mundo y el mundo Real para re-crearlos y hacerlos a su manera para gobernarlos, es por eso que las bestias sagradas pelean, Milleniumon los ha controlado y les ha ordenado extender la destrucción por todo el digimundo y a causa de esto, varias puertas al digimundo se han abierto en el mundo humano y Milleniumon a aprovechado esto para querer expandir sus dominios al mundo real, como ya les mencioné, tiene planeado re-crearlos a su manera y eso no me parece lo más justo para todos los habitantes del digimundo ni del mundo real…- _medita un momento y comienza a observar fijamente a los niños…_-esperen… ustedes no son digimons, acaso son humanos?

-Acaso parecemos digimons? Claro que somos humanos! –_replica Rika ante la ignorancia del enorme felino._

-Oye, no seas tan dura con él, al fin de cuentas, nos ayudo –_decía sora tratando de calmar a la joven Nonaka._

-Panjyamon, sabes cómo salir de este lugar? –_preguntaba Ryo con algo de alivio y mientras Panjyamon les explica, parece que un Demidevimon de Milleniumon los espiaba y tras la derrota de Boltmon, este se dirige al Castillo de su señor Milleniumon._

_Tai y los demás parecen estar perdidos en la llanura…_

-Oye Tai, estoy muy cansado…

-Resiste Agumon, debemos estar cerca… -_decía mientras limpia su sudor de la frente_

-Pareciera que…estamos perdidos…

-Pero que dices Joe-sempai, eso es imposible!!! No podemos estar perdidos- _se quejaba Mimi logrando así la atención de todos._

-Puede ser que si lo estemos –_dice Izzi desanimado y sacando su Laptop_ –tal vez pueda escanear la zona y crear un mapa para poder ubicarnos mejor

-Increíble que tu computadora pueda hacer eso –_le hacía plática Henry a Izzi_

-Takato…Guilmon se muere de hambre –_mientras habla gruñe su estomago_

-Lo siento Guilmon, pero no he traído pan conmigo –_le contesta con la cabeza agachada_

-Qué extraño…- _decía Izzi extrañado_ –no me permitió escanear la zona.

_Mientras, Kari recibe un correo de Yolei._

-Es de Yolei, dice:

**No se preocupen muchachos, un amable Panjyamon nos va a ayudar a llegar con ustedes, solo espérenos donde están ^^. **

**Yolei**

**P.D: Encontramos a la Digimon de la niña malhumorada, a Gabumon, Gatomon y al parecer un digimon morado muy mono XD **

-Eso dice

-Esperemos que lleguen a salvo hermanita… -_decía Tai un tanto preocupado al escuchar el nombre de un digimon extraño para ellos._

-Espera, has dicho que han encontrado a unos digimons? –_preguntaba Matt entusiasmado al escuchar "Gabumon"_

-hee…si así es Matt –_le responde Kari_

-No cabe duda, la niña malhumorada es Rika

-Tienes razón Kenta –_dice Takato un tanto divertido_- eso quiere decir que Renamon está con ellos y el digimon morado puede que sea Impmon

-Puede que tengas razón. Creo que lo más recomendable por ahora será que descansemos aquí, está a punto de oscurecer

-Tienes razón Henry –_le contesta Takato aliviado, puesto estaba muy cansado y la idea de un descanso le agradaba._

-Aun así, me temo que tendremos que hacer guardia, algún digimon maligno podría aprovecharse y atacarnos

-Tienes razón Matt, lo mejor será turnarnos para que así todos podamos descansar –_le responde Izzi con interés en la idea del rubio._

_Mientras tanto en el castillo de Milleniumon, Demidevimon ya ha llegado para informarle la pérdida de su general Boltmon y su ejército._

-Panjyamon?

-Así es señor Milleniumon, él y un grupo de niños, entre ellos Ryo Akiyama y sus digimons acabaron con Boltmon y su ejército de Neo Devimon

-Ya veo…parece que tendré que ir yo personalmente a destruir a Akiyama… -_Cyberdramon comienza a enfurecerse_

-Hee… señor se encuentra bien?

-Calla gusano, y reúneme un ejército de Knightmon, planeo destruir a Akiyama y a sus amigos de una vez por todas –_comienza a reírse maléficamente, causando un gran susto a Demidevimon._

_Mientras tanto, Ryo y los demás se dirigen a la salida del territorio de las bestias sagradas guiados por Panjyamon, sin embargo la noche les gano así que decidieron descansar en una pequeña cueva que encontraron, Ryo se ofreció para hacer guardia y todos aceptaron._

_Así Ryo se ha quedado a hacer guardia mientras todos duermen, menos Rika, la cual parece tener insomnio. Ya habían pasado un par de horas y la pelirroja seguía sin poder dormir, así que decidió tomar el lugar de Ryo._

_La joven se acerca lentamente a Ryo para no hacer ruido y no despertar a los demás_-Oye tu, te cubriré

_Ryo volteo a ver a la joven asintiéndole con una sonrisa este abandona su puesto_ –Gracias Rika…

_Una vez dirigiéndose a dormir, este se retracto, quería hablar con Rika y este momento lo encontró perfecto, nadie se percataría._

-Oye Rika…quisiera hablar un rato contigo

-Hablar? Para qué?

-Bueno…es que, tengo varias cosas que quisiera decirte

-Como si me importara…hazlo rápido, que me va agarrar el sueño solo de escucharte

-Rika, desde que te conocí, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, puedo sentir como tu ser me inva…

_Y antes de que el moreno termine de hablar, Renamon se despierta alarmada al igual que Panjyamon y los demás digimons._

-Algo se acerca… -_decía el enorme Felino dirigiéndose a la entrada de la cueva_

-Jolín! Me han interrumpido!!

-Te lo mereces Akiyama, además, ya me estaba aburriendo

-No seas cruel Rika, estaba inspirado para decirte lo que sien…- _paro cuando tomo conciencia de lo que iba a decir_

-Lo que que Akiyama?

-Lo que…lo que…el por qué me caes tan bien –_Responde improvisando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la pellirroja solo se le queda viendo con cara de __"a este que la pasa? De por sí ya me asusto con lo que me comenzó a decir"_

_Volviendo a lo de los digimons, Panjyamon se asoma un poco de la cueva, logra observar a unos digimons que se acercan volando hacia esta dirección, lo cual le alarmo bastante debido a que eran muchos._

_En la otra parte del digimundo donde estaban los demás niños, Henry fue el primero en hacer guardia, pero el sueño ya le estaba venciendo y sin querer se quedo dormido…_

-Mira, el que hacía guardia ya se puso a dormir…

-Perfecto, así será más fácil atraparlos, solo debemos esperar un poco más a que ese que se acaba de dormir quede completamente y profundamente dormido, entonces actuaremos

_Ambas sombras de lo que parecían ser Digimons comenzaron a reírse macabramente_

-Ya deja de reírte, o se despertarán

-Lo siento compadre…

-Bien, te perdono idiota, traes la máquina de nuestro señor?

-Claro, si no pa' que estamos aquí?

-Está bien…creo que ya esperamos mucho, comienza a traerlos hasta aquí para que la máquina haga su trabajo

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Buajaja,quienes seran esos Digimon? XD_

_espero les haya gustado^^_

_hasta la próxima_


	7. EL REGRESO DE IMPERIALDRAMON

_Hasta ahora solo llevo estos capítulos u_u,les pido me tengan pasiencia^^,con la escuela y todo esto no puedo actualizar tan rapido T_T_

**_DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE_**

---------------------------------------------------------

EL REGRESO DE IMPERIALDRAMON

_Las dos figuras que decían aquellas palabras eran DarkSuper Starmon y Death Meramon, quienes fueron enviados por Spinomon (uno de los generales de Milleniumon) para capturar a los niños elegidos y a los Tamers._

-Qué esperas DarkSuper Starmon? Ve por ellos

-Ya voy, pero pus no te enojes azulito

-Deja de hablar como idiota y ve a por ellos!!

_DarkSuper Starmon estaba a punto de saltar para atrapar a los niños, pero…_

-Oigan ustedes dos, no tienen derecho a hacer lo que planean

-Oye Death Meramon, quien es ese chaval?

-A mi no me preguntes gusano, como lo voy a saber?

-No les pienso decir quién soy, pero no voy a dejar que le hagan daño a esos niños

-Así? –_le responde Death Meramon con tono desafiante_ – que piensas hacer? Solo eres uno y nosotros somos 2, no vas a impedir que esta máquina del señor Spinomon haga su trabajo

_La figura que parecía ser un digimon humanoide dio una pequeña risa_ –No he venido solo –_se volteó a mirar a los digimons que lo acompañaban y le dirigió la palabra_ –Atáquenlos!

_Tras decir esto, comenzó una pelea entre unos digimons de nivel Rockie contra los 2 digimons oscuros. Mientras tanto, Panjyamon salió de la cueva para llamar la atención de los digimons que se aproximaban tratando de que Rika y los demás estén a salvo._

_Tras esto, los digimons comenzaron a descender a donde se encontraba Panjyamon, Ryo y los demás observaban la situación y se impactaron al ver quién era el digimon al mando._

-Con que tu eres Panjyamon no es así gusano?

-Así es, si no me equivoco, tu eres el culpable de lo que ocurre en este mundo no es así, Milleniumon?

-Acertaste gatito –_dijo Cyberdramon dando una risa maléfica_ –Lástima que no puedo disfrutar de mi verdadero cuerpo, por cierto, has visto a unos molesto niños por aquí? Los estoy buscando.

-Si los he visto

-Venga, dime donde se encuentran y te daré el privilegio de ser uno de mis generales, que dices?

_Ryo solo quedo paralizado al ver a Cyberdramon manipulado por su parte maligna Milleniumon, teniendo una lágrima en su rostro, trato de darle vueltas al asunto del porqué Cyberdramon se hiso malvado._

_Panjyamon quedo en un pequeño silencio_

-Qué pasa Panjyamon? Responde

-Lo lamento Milleniumon, pero no te voy a decir nada, me prometí a mi mismo acabar contigo para salvar este y el otro mundo

-Qué decisión tan torpe, ahora tendrás que morir a manos de mi Knightmon –_Los Knightmon comienzan a rodear a Panjyamon y a atacarlo, el felino parece resistir, pero los niños no piensan que lo haga por mucho tiempo._

-Renamon, no podemos quedarnos aquí…mientras Panjyamon pelea solo

-Lo se Rika pero…Milleniumon nos está buscando, si salimos, el esfuerzo de Panjyamon habrá de ser en vano.

_En otra parte del digimundo, el digimon misterioso junto a unos digimons en etapa Rockie continúan peleando, pero no duró mucho, milagrosamente Death Meramon y DarkSuper Starmon fueron derrotados, comenzaron a desintegrarse en datos y tras esto, el salvador se dirige a donde los niños._

_El salvador se revela, era Gennai._

-Niños despierten! –_Grita el joven Gennai para despertarlos de sus sueños._

_Todos despiertan asustados, pero al ver de quien se trataba, se tranquilizaron un poco_

-Señor Gennai!! –_Gritaron los niños elegidos de las primeras generaciones con alegría_

-Hola, cuánto tiempo sin vernos –_respondió con una sonrisa y de inmediato se dirigió a Takato y a los demás Tamers_ –ustedes deben ser la nueva generación de elegidos, mucho gusto.

-Quién es usted? –_Pregunta Hirokazu con curiosidad_

-Yo soy Gennai

-Usted es un humano? –_En seguida pregunta Henry_

-No lo soy, soy una base de datos, tal vez tenga forma de un humano pero no lo soy

-Señor Gennai, usted sabe algo de lo que le está ocurriendo al Digimundo?

-Si Izzi, por eso he venido, necesito que una vez más peleen por salvar este mundo, les explicaré todo después, por ahora Ryo y compañía están en problemas, Milleniumon les está atacando.

-Pero como llegaremos hasta donde están ellos? No podemos caminar tan rápido!

-Tranquilízate Davis, por eso he traído compañía conmigo.

_De las espaldas de Gennai salieron Wormmon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Palmon y Patamon._

-Me los he encontrado en el camino, lograron escapar del castillo gracias a Renamon, Gabumon, Gatomon e Impmon.

_Mientras, Panjyamon ya está agotado por pelear con tantos enemigos a la vez._

-Panjyamon, por última vez, donde están esos niños?

-Ja…más…te lo…diré… -_respondía el azul felino con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y arrodillado en el suelo._

-Tú lo has decidido gatito, te mataré yo mismo, siéntete honrado, formarás parte de mi cuando absorba tu información.

_Cyberdramon estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia a Panjyamon, pero…_

-Muere Panjyamon! **Erase Cl**… que es eso? –_Cyberdramon detuvo su ataque al escuchar como algo se acercaba volando a una velocidad increíble…era Imperialdramon Dragon Mode el cual tumbo a Cyberdramon con el puro aire, salvando a Panjyamon._

-Es Imperialdramon! –_gritan a la vez Yolei, Sora y Hirokazu desde la cueva_

-Eso significa… que los muchachos están cerca! –_responde Ryo entusiasmado y despreocupado._

_Imperialdramon comienza a aterrizar lentamente para dejar bajar a los demás._

-Buen trabajo Imperialdramon

-Gracias Davis

-Maldición! Como es posible que Paildramon haya evolucionado! –_decía furioso el digimon dragón mientras se levantaba_ –Knightmon's, encárguense de esa Dragón y del gato!

-Si Milleniumon-sama –_respondían los digimon caballero con una gran disciplina y comenzaron a dirigirse donde Imperialdramon estaba._

_Imperialdramon dio un gran rugido que hiso estremecer la tierra, incluso la cueva en la que se encontraban Rika y los demás estuvo a punto de derrumbarse, debido a esto tuvieron que salir del refugio._

-Eso estuvo cerca…

-Tienes razón Yolei –_respondía Sora un poco agitada debido al pequeño susto._

-Tal vez debamos ir a ver si Tai y los demás se encontraban viajando en Imperialdramon

-Si Ryo, tienes mucha razón! Por eso eres tan cool y el Rey! –_Gritaba Hirokazu con gran emoción al escuchar las palabras del moreno._

_Mientras se dirigían a donde Tai, Imperialdramon combatía con un sin fin de Knightmon tratando de proteger a Panjyamon quien aun no tenía fuerzas para levantarse y dejar de estorbarle al enorme Dragón._

-Miren, es Ryo y los demás! –_gritaba Ken al ver a su amigo y a la chica que le gustaba…_

-Hola muchachos, creo que no hemos corrido con mucha suerte –_decía Ryo tratando de normalizar su respiración, puesto habían ido corriendo._

-Gatomon!

-Kari…cuanto me alegro de verte –_la felina salto a los brazos de Kari mostrando un gran afecto._

-Hawkmon! –_gritaba emocionada Yolei mientras lo abrazaba, o más bien, asfixiaba._

-Yo…lei…no…puedo res…pirar…-_El rojo ave comenzó a ponerse morado._

-Perdóname! –_la joven lo soltó para al fin dejar respirar al pobre._

-Gabumon…ha pasado un buen tiempo no crees?

-Así es Matt

-Imperialdramon está en problemas, Guilmon, vamos a ayudarle!

-Ok Takato

-Agumon, nosotros también vamos a ayudar

-No se olviden de mi y Gabumon

-Nosotras también pelearemos –_dijeron a la vez Yolei y Kari_

-No se olviden de nosotras, no pensamos quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados, verdad Biyomon?

-Así se habla Sora

-Palmon y yo también ayudaremos, aunque me dé un poquito de miedo

-Cody y yo también hemos venido a pelear

-Tienes razón T.K.

-Gomamon, tenemos que ayudarles!

-Lo que tú digas Joe

-No se olvidan de alguien ineptos? –_Preguntaba la joven Nonaka_ –Yo también tengo a mi digimon con migo, así que nosotras también pelearemos.

_Tras estas motivadoras palabras, comenzaron a acercarse en donde se encontraba Imperialdramon, Panjyamon y los Knightmon, eventualmente evolucionando en Dukemon, Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Sakuyamon, Silphymon, Shakkoumon, Garudamon, Lilimon y Zudomon._

_Los digimon ingresados en la pelea comenzaron a apoyar a Imperialdramon, en un pequeño movimiento, Silphymon y Sakuyamon apreciaron a Cyberdramon, o mejor dicho, Milleniumon escapando. Ambos decidieron tratar de seguirle pero les fue imposible puesto seis Knightmon los retrasaron._

_Después de una muy larga batalla, lograron desintegrar a todos los enemigos en datos._

-Señor Gennai, ahora si nos podría responder todas nuestras dudas?

-Por supuesto Izzi, la razón por la que las puertas al digimundo se han abierto y el comportamiento de Cyberdramon es por…

-------------------------------------------------

_Un misterio por resolver..._

_espero hayan disfrutado de hasta hora mi ultimo capitulo escrito :P_

_nos vemos,dejen reviews^_0_


	8. REVELACIÓN

_Al fin he acabado el cap 8^^_

**_DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE_**

------------------------------------

REVELACIÓN

_Después de una muy larga batalla, lograron desintegrar a todos los enemigos en datos._

-Señor Gennai, ahora si nos podría responder todas nuestras dudas?

-Por supuesto Izzi, la razón por la que las puertas al digimundo se han abierto y el comportamiento de Cyberdramon es porque al parecer un nuevo enemigo, quizás más poderoso que todos los digimons de las tinieblas a tomado prestado el cuerpo de Cyberdramon haciéndose pasar por Milleniumon y ha usado su poder para controlar a las bestias sagradas y esparcir su oscuridad.

-Un enemigo "más poderoso que todos los digimons de las tinieblas"?! –_Recita Ken estas palabras_ _con mucho asombro._

-Así es Ken, es por eso… que los he llamado a todos ustedes para que pudieran ayudarnos

-Usted fue quien nos llamó por medio de…

-Así fue…este…Henry verdad?

-Si señor

-Bueno, en realidad no fui yo, fueron varios de mis clones, discúlpenme si se asustaron con esas voces, pero como hicimos las llamadas al mismo tiempo, hubo algo de interferencia, Cyberdramon fue quien les dijo "Es una emergencia si es que quieres volver a ver a…", aunque no sé muy bien el por qué dijo eso.

-Y…ahora que debemos hacer? No tenemos a todos los digimons con nosotros

-A decir verdad T.K, los digimons no están tan lejos, pero tampoco están tan lejos las fuerzas de Cyberdramon.

-Y usted sabe que digimon está manipulando a Cyberdramon?

-Lo lamento Ryo…pero solo puedo decirte que es un digimon que ha venido de una dimensión diferente a esta, como si fuera un espacio-tiempo alternativo, tal vez haya roto las dimensiones de esta y haya llegado por casualidad a este mundo.

_Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos ante tal extensa explicación del joven Gennai, ahora les quedaba todo un poco claro, a excepción el como derrotar a este poderoso enemigo y también, el porqué eligió el cuerpo de aquel dragón androide._

_En el castillo de Bahiumon, donde se resguardaba Cyberdramon…_

-Ha estado cerca…

-Milleniumon-sama, no cree que debemos atacar a esos niños…

-Cierra la boca Demidevimon! Acaso no viste que digimon tienen de su lado estúpido?

_El pequeño vampiro solo templo ante tal tono agresivo de su amo, responde con un poco de temor_ –a Dukemon señor?

-Dukemon no… Imperialdramon, y no podemos olvidar que cuando Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon se fusionan crean Omegamon, y sabes qué pasa cuando Omegamon e Imperialdramon Figther Mode se fusionan?

-No lo sé señor… que sucede?

-Se ve que eres un inútil… cuando Omegamon usa su energía para crear la Omega Sword, Imperialdramon evoluciona a Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, un digimon blanco lleno de pureza, luz y esperanza a la vez, y sabes que le hace un digimon como al a digimons como nosotros?

-Nos…destruye señor?

-Exacto, es por eso que por ahora no quiero arriesgarme y tengo planeado esperar hasta que mi experimento este completo…

-Qué experimento señor?

-Un nuevo cuerpo para que mi verdadero ser reaparezca en este mundo para gobernarlo –_su risa maléfica retumba en la habitación, lo cual lo hace más tenebroso._

_Tras la pelea, los niños no tuvieron otra elección más que quedarse nuevamente para descansar para recuperarse en aquel peligroso lugar._

_A la mañana siguiente, Gennai despertó a los niños para indicarles lo siguiente que debían hacer._

-Porque nos despierta así de golpe?

-Para que se despierten con ánimos Tai

-Menos ánimos me van a dar por qué me han quitado horas de sueño –_decía la pelirroja con cierto fastidio, el cual fue muy notorio._

-Bueno, bueno, les he despertado temprano para darles un consejo de lo siguiente que deben hacer.

-Y que debemos hacer?

-Gracias por preguntar Matt, lo que sugiero que hagan es buscar a sus digimon restantes para tener una ofensiva mayor en contra de los matones de al parecer Milleniumon. Otra sugerencia, aunque puede que sea arriesgada…

-Cuál es? –_Preguntaba Kenta con un poco de temor_

-Separarse para encontrar más rápido a los digimon faltantes, me refiero a Tentomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Guardromon y MarineAngemon, por lo que se dividirán en cinco grupos.

-Buena idea Gennai –_decía aquel moreno de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa_- así será más fácil matar… -_reflexiona por un momento aquella última palabra_ –quise decir, derrotar a Milleniumon

_Y así fue, se dividieron en cinco grupos, niños y digimon, el primero estaba conformado por Tai, Panjyamon, Sora e Izzi, el segundo por Matt, Yolei, Suzie, Ken y Henry el tercero por Davis, Impmon, Kenta, Rika y Ryo (no pregunten por qué), el cuarto por Takato, Joe, Mimi y Juri y el último, por Hirokazu, Kari, Tk y Cody._

_Antes de partir, Imperialdramon se alejó junto con todos de aquel peligroso territorio para dejarlos en la llanura, ya estando allí, se tendrían que separar para conseguir a los digimon faltantes y tal vez uno que otro digimon amable como Panjyamon que quisiera ayudarles a derrotar a ese fatal enemigo incluso superó el poder de las cuatro bestias sagradas._

_El camino sería largo, el grupo de Tai pareciera que se hallaban perdidos, hasta que Panjyamon les corrigió su error, y tuvieron que regresar nuevamente a donde se reunieron todos para empezar su búsqueda._

_Mientras la desorientación de Tai regresaba con la ayuda de Panjyamon, el grupo de Matt tuvo más suerte, puesto no caminaban en círculos._

_En el grupo de Davis parecía haber cierto silencio incómodo, cada uno encerrado en sus pensamientos, y de no ser por Rika, todos estarían socializando muy bien, pero cada que alguno intentaba dar plática, Rika los veía con unos ojos de pistola que callarían a cualquiera._

_Y ni que decir del grupo de Takato, en este grupo las conversaciones bastaban y sobraban, Takato decidió platicar con Joe mientras las chicas solo hablaban de… cosas de chicas._

_El último grupo parecía todo que iba muy bien, excepto que Hirokazu no entallaba en la plática de los elegidos de la segunda generación, aunque Cody no iba muy pegado a Tk y Kari, parecía entender lo que pasaba y decidió dejarlos charlar._

_Gennai dejo a los niños a manos del destino, pero no se quedo de brazos cruzados, el también trato de localizar digimon que podría serles de ayuda en la próxima sangrienta batalla._

_Mientras todos estos acontecimientos suceden, en los castillos que ahora pertenecen a Milleniumon…_

-DemiDevimon!

-Si Milleniumon-sama!

-Quiero que reúnas a mis tres Generales

-Como ordene señor –_tras responder, el pequeño vampiro sale de la habitación, quedándose aquel digimon de las tinieblas a solas._

-He decidido acabar de una vez por todas tus interrupciones en mis planes…Ryo Akiyama! Esta vez no podrás detenerme, porque no soy aquel mismo enemigo- _una risa terroríficamente macabra con una voz muy gruesa retumba por toda la habitación._

_DemiDevimon salió a buscar algún peón de su amo para enviar los mensajes a dos de los generales, pues uno ya está en el castillo de Bahiumon, mientras los restantes están en los castillos de Xuanwumon y Zhuqiaomon._

-Oye, tú, si ese Orgemon, ven acá

-Porque me molestas gusanito?

-No te enojes, que Milleniumon-sama quiere que mandes llamar a los generales Spinomon y …

-Ya entendí, ni menciones al otro general, que solo de escuchar su nombre me siento deshonrado por su comportamiento, ni merece ser un General del Digimon más poderoso del Digimundo

-Está bien, el punto es que entendieras no?

-Ya voy, pero ni me digas si regreso muy blanco en lugar de verde

-Como si me importara tu color moco

-Calla gusanó! Que el único moco es Numemon

-Vale, está bien, no te enojes, solo, ve a avisarles que se requiere su presencia en el castillo de Bahiumon.

-Bien, ya me voy –_tras despedirse, Orgemon va corriendo hacia el sur. _

_---------------------------_

_Gracias a Lord Pata por sus reviews^^_

_trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible ^_0_

_nos vemos n_n  
_


	9. LOS GENERALES DE MILLENIUMON

Despues de una laaaarga desaparición, les traigo este cap (el más largo que he hecho xD).

DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE

---------------------------------------------------------------------

LOS GENERALES DE MILLENIUMON, El CABALLERO GRIS

_Tras despedirse, Orgemon sale corriendo en dirección hacia el sur._

_DemiDevimon regreso al castillo de Bahiumon para avisarle al general Dynasmon acerca del llamado de su señor Milleniumon. (Dynasmon cuida el castillo de Bahiumon, por eso ya se encuentra allí)_

-Señor Dynasmon, se encuentra aquí? – _Preguntaba el pequeño vampiro abriendo la puerta de la habitación del General, la cual es vigilada por dos Neo Devimon._

-Dije que no quería interrupciones de nadie –_aquel caballero respondía con un tono furioso, continuaba de espaldas a la puerta al fondo de la habitación contemplando los muros que tenían grabados varios caracteres del idioma Digimon._

-Lo lamento señor, pero Milleniumon-sama está solicitando a sus tres generales, y como usted es uno de ellos…

-De acuerdo – _se voltea a mirar al vampiro con odio, deseando atacarlo, pero no podía hacerlo_ – Iré enseguida…

-De acuerdo Dynasmon-sama –_rápidamente el vampirito sale volando_

-Insecto patético…me pregunto para qué nos querrá Milleniumon-sama? Espero no sea para elegir a su sirviente personal que le ayude a ir al baño…

_Mientras tanto con Orgemon…_

-Maldición, ya le he avisado a Spinomon-sama, ahora le tendré que avisar a… arggg! –_hace una mueca mientras corre_- mejor ni menciono su nombre, me deshonra su actitud, pero su fuerza es tremenda…

**Flash Back**

_En el castillo de Xuanwumon… _

-He dicho, que quería meditar a solas… -_hablaba un digimon caballero de color gris, con hombreras, casco y capa azules, con una voz muy, o exactamente igual a la de Dukemon._

-Lo lamento mi general, pero Milleniumon-sama quiere verlo exclusivamente a usted.

-Está bien Neo Devimon, todo por mi creador…

_Tras esta pequeña charla, el digimon caballero sale de su habitación, para dirigirse a la salida de su ahora castillo._

-Haku!!- _grita el caballero._

_Tras gritar, desde los oscuros cielos de aquel lugar, un "pájaro" azul se acerca… tal vez no sea un pájaro… una vez en tierra, se le pudo apreciar mejor, ¿¡Era ZERO Arms-Grani!? Claro que no, solo era parecido, la única diferencia es el color._

_El Digimon se monta en el clon de Grani llamado "Haku" para así ir volando al castillo de Bahiumon._

_Estando cerca del castillo, el caballero misterioso se baja de Haku, mientras esto ocurre, pudo apreciar a Etemon junto con unos cuantos Devimon llevando prisioneros al castillo de Chinlonmon, que era la prisión; uno de los prisioneros, que era un BanchouLeomon se opuso a ser llevado a la prisión._

-Tienes que ir a la prisión gatito! –_Decía Etemon mientras los Devimon trataban de controlarlo_

-Nunca lo haré, no hasta haber entrenado a Panjyamon para combatir a Milleniumon

-Bah! Cierra la boca gatito, tienes que ir, si no dile adiós a tu vida.

-Si ese es mi destino por pelear para salvar el digimundo, así lo haré!

-No tienes miedo?

-Un Banchou no le teme a nada Etemon.

-Maldito… Devimon, maten…- _pero el caballero interrumpe al simio rock ero._

-Detente!

-Señor! Lo…lo lamento, pero este BanchouLeomon se opone a ir a la prisión con los demás digimon.

-Todo tiene solución Etemon… -_el caballero se acerca lentamente a BanchouLeomon, comenzando una conversación entre ellos._

-Así que tu eres uno de los Generales, no es así?

-Estas en lo correcto BanchouLeomon, dime una cosa, porque te opones en ir a la prisión?

-Es evidente que no dejaré que este mundo sea destruido

-Escúchame, no es necesario acudir a la violencia, así que, por tu bien y por el de los demás, acepta ir al castillo de Chinlonmon, así evitaremos muertes innecesarias.

-Estás diciendo que los digimon y humanos que están muriendo ahora mismo por culpa de tu señor son "muertes necesarias"?!

-No digo que sean necesarias, toda muerte es innecesaria si aun no le llega el momento de partir al otro mundo, solo acato las ordenes de mi creador, pero si tu mueres ahora, quien salvará este mundo?

-Yo no lo pienso salvar… al menos yo solo no!! –_Se prepara para atacar, pero el caballero con su velocidad, apareció tras BanchouLeomon y le dio un golpe en la espalda, causando así su rápida muerte._

-Discúlpame, no quería matarte, pero no puedo retener mi fuerza ante mis ataques.

-Mal…di…ción… -_BanchouLeomon cae al suelo y comienza a desintegrarse en Datos, logrando que varios digimon se interesen por ella, pero el caballero los detiene._

-No se atrevan a absorber su información, démosle la oportunidad de vivir nuevamente…

_Todo este acontecimiento lo apreció Orgemon en las lejanías._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-…no puedo creer que con solo un golpe derrotara a BanchouLeomon, un digimon Mega… bueno, por algo, es un digimon "fracaso" creado por Milleniumon-sama hace poco.

_Tras recordar la muerte de BanchouLeomon, se acerca cada vez más al castillo de Xuanwumon._

_Estando a las puertas del castillo, los Neo Devimon que vigilaban la puerta, se la abrieron para poder hablar con el misterioso caballero; los pasos de Orgemon se escuchaban por todo el castillo, hasta que por fin llegó a la habitación del Digimon caballero…_

-Di…disculpe señor…

-Quien anda allí?

-So…soy Orgemon…

-Que se te ofrece?

-Bu…bu…bueno… el señor Milleniumon-sama…requi…quiere de su pre…sen…

_El digimon gris lo interrumpe_- Por favor, no tartamudees, no pienso maltratare como lo harían Spinomon o Dynasmon.

-Lo lamento…Milleniumon-sama requiere de su presencia en su castillo para una reunión con los generales.

-Gracias por avisarme, en seguida iré.

-Me retiro, con su permiso –_luego de despedirse, salió corriendo a todo lo que dieron sus piernas para no seguir conversando con el General grisáce_o.

_Mientras aquel misterioso caballero sale de su castillo y llama a Haku para apresurar el paso, recuerda lo que paso hace unos días; el día en el que nació…_

**Flash Back**

_Un digimon Dragón androide del tipo Vacuna fue poseído por un digimon de una dimensión alterna y se hace llamar Milleniumon, este digimon decidió crear a alguien que le sea fiel para toda la vida, hurgando en las mentes de los digimon camarada de los niños elegidos, Tamers y las bestias sagradas, saco información que le sería útil para crear su digimon._

_Encontró información útil en la mente de Zhuqiaomon; Matrix Evolution, la evolución en la cual el Tamer y el digimon se fusionan para crear un solo cuerpo, un digimon en etapa Mega. _

_A Milleniumon le llamo mucho la atención que Dukemon y Tentogalgomon estuvieran a punto de derrotar a Zhuqiaomon, pero sobretodo, le llamo más la atención los movimientos que hiso Dukemon para derrotar al D-Reaper y su fusión con ZERO Arms-Grani._

_Con base a eso, Milleniumon decidió crear un digimon como Dukemon, a diferencia que es un virus más fuerte que el original, ya que se le otorgo algo de la Data del mismísimo Milleniumon, y sin olvidar la de las Bestias Sagradas; así, con la fusión de la copia casi exacta de los datos de Dukemon, los datos de Milleniumon y las bestias sagradas, se creó el caballero de las tinieblas… _

-…y por último, le agregaré mi Data, para que no sea destruido fácilmente.

-Milleniumon-sama, en verdad funcionará?

-Cállate DemiDevimon! Es que acaso no confías en mi gusano?!

-No quise decir eso, pero que tal si el cuerpo explota?

**_Soundtrack de la escena_** _**Hakai to Konran**_

-Eso no pasará gusano… -_en la máquina, Milleniumon insertó la mano de Cyberdramon para agregar sus datos, y una vez absorbidos los datos necesarios, el cuerpo que permanecía flotando en un contenedor lleno de 1s y 0s y un líquido verde comenzó a brillar y a tomar forma de un caballero._

-Wow! Es increíble señor, parece que si funcionó!

_Milleniumon, aun estando en el cuerpo de Cyberdramon comenzó a reír cual científico loco, gritando lo clásico, __**"¡Tiene Vida!".**_

_El caballero ya estando en un cuerpo solido, rompió el contenedor y salió de él._

-Bienvenido a mi mundo… yo soy tu creador Milleniumon, y tú debes obedecerme de hoy en adelante, te quedó claro?

-Si…Milleniumon-sama…

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Así paso…o al menos, así me lo contó Dynasmon…

_Haku comenzó a hacer ruidos como de un pájaro-dragón, sonidos muy raros, dando así la señal de que escuchaba a su amo._

-Tienes razón amigo, debo dejar atrás el pasado para vivir el presente y un futuro mejor gobernado por Milleniumon-sama.

_Nuevamente, Haku hiso el mismo ruido mientras aterrizaba cerca del castillo, el caballero bajo y le dijo a su "mascota" que se diera una vuelta; comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, donde un Devimon y una LadyDevimon vigilaban la puerta._

_Una vez adentro, el único sonido eran los pasos de la armadura del caballero, resonando en todo el lugar, haciendo que su porte sea más elegante; mientras, su capa hace pequeños movimientos con el poco viento que corre en el pasillo._

_Estando frente la puerta de la habitación de su creador, los Neo Devimon le abrieron la puerta; Dynasmon y Spinomon ya se encontraban allí, Dynasmon estaba sentado en un "trono" que se encontraba justo frente al de Milleniumon; al lado derecho del trono de Dynasmon estaba el gigantesco Spinomon parado mientras que a la izquierda estaba otro trono._

-Te estábamos esperando…ChaosDukemon –_decía Milleniumon con una voz gruesa y ronca, la cual retumbo en toda la habitación; se pudo apreciar mejor a esa caballero, que resultó ser ChaosDukemon, un Digimon de un tipo Virus muy raro de ver (ya sabrán porque), y en efecto, era idéntico a Dukemon, la diferencia eran los colores de la armadura y la capa._

-Ya podemos empezar la reunión Maestro?

-Paciencia Dynasmon, deja que ChaosDukemon tome asiento…

-Gracias Milleniumon-sama –_respondía ChaosDukemon ante ese gesto de su amo con una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió a su trono._

-Bien, ya estamos todos…

-Para que no llamo?

-Buena pregunta Spinomon, los he llamado para ponerlos al tanto de la situación de Ryo Akiyama y sus molestos amigos.

-Que no Ryo es el Tamer legendario? –_Preguntaba Dynasmon tratando de recordar acontecimientos que ha escuchado de su Maestro Milleniumon._

**_Soundtrack de la escena_** _**YGGDRASIL toujou~PROYECT ARK**_

-Así es; hace unos días, Ryo junto con su bola de amigos arribaron en el Digital World debido a las bestias sagradas que están cumpliendo su misión de expender mi oscuridad mediante un combate que yo mismo he ordenado.

Como verán mis Generales, mis capitanes Boltmon y Etemon fueron destruidos por esos niños y sus digimon, sin mencionar que a su inútiles digimon sirvientes dejaron escapar a todos los digimon presos en el castillo de Chinlonmon!

-Lo lamento Milleniumon-sama… fueron mis soldados, lo siento –_se disculpaba ChaosDukemon con una mirada de preocupación, nostalgia y a la vez vergüenza._

-Eso ya no importa, ahora, les tengo misiones a cada uno de ustedes…

_Los tres Generales les dio un poco de impresión al escuchar las palabras __**"…misiones a cada uno de ustedes…"**_

-Spinomon, tú te encargarás de buscar más reclutamiento para los ejércitos para invadir el Real World, Dynasmon, tu destruirás a los niños elegidos y sus digimon; ChaosDukemon, tu tarea es muy especial… quiero que me traigas vivo a Ryo Akiyama, trata de no lastimarlo; y si alguien se interpone en sus misiones, no tengan compasión, y mantenlos!

-Si, Milleniumon-sama –_dijeron a la vez los tres digimon mientras le hacían reverencia y se marchaban._

_**Soundtrack de la escena** __**DORUGAMON**_

_Spinomon se fue al Noreste del castillo, mientras Dynasmon y ChaosDukemon se quedaron un rato charlando, puesto eran muy buenos amigos._

-Dynasmon…

-Que sucede amigo?

-Nunca te has preguntado… si todo esto de la "Destrucción" de ambos mundos, es correcto?

-Ahora que lo dices… nunca lo he pensado, pero presiento que es algo que tendrá que pasar, tarde o temprano el Digimundo tendría que ser un mundo utópico donde un digimon supremo gobernara.

-Pero, en verdad piensas que sacrificar la vida de varios digimon y humanos es correcto?

-Pero que dices ChaosDukemon?! Deberías saberlo, nuestra regla de naturaleza entre los digimon es que el más fuerte es el que Digievoluciona mientras el débil acaba formando parte del digimon triunfador, ese es nuestro estilo de vida, peleas para absorber información y Digievolucionar.

-Eso lo sé… pero que me dices de los humanos, ellos no son iguales a nosotros.

-Eso es porque son débiles, tontos y arrogantes, ChaosDukemon, no le des vueltas al asunto, solo acatemos las ordenes.

_ChaosDukemon quedo un poco pensativo ante las palabras de su mejor y único amigo._

-Creo que lo entiendo, solo una cosa Dynasmon

-Cuál es?

-No mates cruelmente a los humanos

-Por qué de repente tanto aprecio por los humanos?

-Eso es porque me he dado cuenta en mis recuerdos armados de otros digimon, los humanos y los digimon destruyeron al programa D-Reaper y evitaron la destrucción de ambos mundos, pienso que si eso no hubiera pasado, ni tu ni yo estaríamos aquí.

_Dynasmon observó a su amigo con cariño y le dio la mano para demostrar que no mataría por diversión a los humanos, ChaosDukemon estrechó su mano, entendiendo lo que pensaba su amigo._

-Gracias Dynasmon, suerte

-Lo mismo digo amigo mío, espero que el Tamer Legendario no sea problema para ti.

-Tranquilo Dynasmon, que soy igual de fuerte que tú.

_Ambos echaron una pequeña risa; Dynasmon comenzó a volar en dirección del Sureste mientras ChaosDukemon fue volando en Haku al Suroeste._

_---------------------------------------------------_

_Espero les haya gustado^^_

_trataré de inspirarme más para actualizar un poco más rápido ^_0  
_


	10. MI AVENTURA CON LOS BOBOS

Hola^^,prácticamente este un relleno muy tonto ¬¬, pero aun así espero les guste ^_0

DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE

------------------------------------------------------------

MI AVENTURA CON LOS BOBOS (Narrado por Rika)

_Me lleva la… bueno, cada uno tiene una historia no? Pues esta es mi trágica historia, mi nombre es Rika Nonaka y hace unos días regrese al digimundo después de pelar con esa cosa llamada D-Reaper._

_Y lo peor es que ahora resulta que el digimon del "niño perfecto" fue manipulado por otro de una dimensión diferente…o algo así dijo este tal Gennai o como se llame._

_Bueno, el punto es que debemos derrotarlo para que no destruya ni el Digimundo ni el mundo Real; nos separamos para encontrar los digimon camaradas que faltan, afortunadamente, yo ya he encontrado a Renamon… como la extrañe, me sentía muy "rara" en mi habitación sin una zorra dorada escondiéndose en las tinieblas como los viejos tiempos… bueno, regresando a lo de "separarse", me toco el peor equipo del mundo, el "niño perfecto" y el que parece "gay", digo, Kenta y un niño rarito que tiene un cabello como si le hubiera explotado el boiler, se llama Davis, aunque ahora que lo pienso, ese adolescente Tai, si perece que le hubiera explotado el boiler… bien, nuevamente me desvió de lo que debería de contar; ya llevo 1 día…por dios, un eterno día con esta bola de bobos, afortunadamente con mi rudeza los ha mantenido calladitos…bueno, solo a Davis y a Kenta…ese idiota de Akiyama no deja de mirarme!! Y sin mencionar que hace todo lo posible por caminar a mi LADO, pero me escapo poniendo a Renamon o a Impmon en medio de nosotros._

_Bien, es este eterno día, ya llegamos a un lugar que se llama "El Castillo Encantado", todo es muy raro aquí, todo está en color blanco y negro, además de que los edificios están todos chuecos, acaso nunca se irán a derrumbar? Esperen un momento, que Ryo me quiere hacer plática y me lo tengo que quitar de encima…_

-Oye Rika!

-Ahora que quieres imbécil?

-Solo quería charlar un rato –_me contestaba con esa sonrisa que te deslumbra y te deja ciego, cielos, que miedo…_

-No tenemos nada que hablar Akiyama, ahora vete con esos dos y aléjate de mí!

-No te tienes que enojar, porque me evitas?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –_Mierda… siento mi cara caliente, no me estaré sonro… no! Eso ni pensarlo, mejor pongo a Renamon en medio rápido!_ –Renamon! No quisieras ponerte en medio del tonto y de mi por favor?! –_decía mientras jalaba a Renamon por la fuerza, lo logré! Ja, toma eso Akiyama._

-Esta…bien Rika…

_Bueno, aun continuamos caminando, parece que falta poco para el anochecer, con eso de que yo no le se calcular el tiempo en el digimundo… creo que Akiyama nos quiere llevar al castillo que está en este sitio, supongo que por algo el mundo se llama "Castillo Encantado" no? Espero no tenga… fantasmas… pero que digo, en este mundo solo hay digimon y yo no le temo a nada si Renamon está conmigo!_

-Bien, ya hemos llegado

-Recuerdo este sitio Ryo, es el castillo en el cual descansamos una noche contigo verdad?

-Así es Kenta

-Oye Ryo, verdad que hay MUCHA comida?!?!

-Pues no lo sé Davis, si Knightmon se ve buena onda, supongo que nos dará comida, aunque con lo codo que es, no creo que traiga comida, lo más que podemos esperar de él es su escándalo cuando se pone a caminar por los pasillos.

-Más vale que no me despierte, porque si lo hace me pondré de mal humor…

-Entonces Rika, siempre te comportas así porque no duermes bien? –_ese Akiyama, como odio sus preguntas con esa cara de niño guapo y… esperen, yo no dije eso! Se los juro, no lo dije ni pensé, rayos, que me está pasando._

-Cállate Akiyama –_le respondo gritando y le doy una cachetada en la cara para que se le quite lo entrometido!_

-Auch! Eso me dolió – _decía sobándose la cara, que por cierto le deje marcados los dedos._

-Te lo ganaste imbécil!

-Rika, tranquilízate…

_Creo que Renamon me ha "tranquilizado" un poco, aun así, como se atreve a decir eso?!_

-Bueno, pues que estamos esperando, será mejor que entremos, faltan unos minutos para el anochecer –decía Akiyama aun sobándose la cara, jaja.

_Bueno, pues entramos al castillo y justo en ese momento anocheció…y ahora que lo pienso, ya llevamos un buen tiempo en el digimundo, me pregunto si mi mamá y mi abuela…estarán preocupadas, no les avisé ni nada por el estilo… y también, me pregunto, como solucionaremos esto…_

_Bien, como dijo en niño "perfecto", Knightmon se vio muy codo y no trajo comida, así que nos fuimos directo a las habitaciones, por cierto, ese Davis y su Veemon no dejan de mirarnos a mí y a Renamon… que tanto estarán hablando? Me acercaré para escuchar mejor, aprovecho que Kenta está distrayendo a Akiyama…ji ji ji_

-Pero que dices Veemon? Como puedes decir eso?!?

-Es que… Davis es amor a primera vista!!

-Pero se suponía que yo saldría con Kari y tú con Gatomon! No puedes romper eso!

-Te has puesto a pensar Davis, yo no tengo posibilidades de salir con Gatomon, porque a ella le gusta Patamon, y tu tampoco tienes chance con Kari, ya que te apuesto que ella incluso ya está saliendo con Tk.

-Veemon, no me arruines mis sueños!! – Davis golpea a su Veemon, vaya, que agresividad…

-Pero es la verdad Davis!

-Y Veemon, ni si quiera eres de su tamaño ¬¬

-Pero si evoluciono a XV-mon seguro que si me la ligo.

-Deja de pensar cosas raras Veemon

"_Amor a primera vista", LIGAR?!?! No me digan que a Veemon le gusta…Renamon?!?! No…puede…ser…_

-Es que no lo puedo evitar Davis, entiéndelo!

-Y no te has puesto a pensar, por que el digimon moradito esta tan pegado a la zorra?

-Hee…este…

-Lo ves, te apuesto que es su novio

-Por qué dices eso Davis!

-Ya ves, ahora cambiaron los papeles, mejor olvídate de la zorra y vete a ligar con Gatomon

-Déjame intentarlo una vez, por favor Davis, déjame Digievolucionar!

-Está bien, haya tu si te sale mal…

-Confía en mi Davis… Veemon digievolves haa…XV-mon!

No puede ser…si lo va a intentar?!?!

-Ve por ella tigre!

-Así se habla Davis

_Mierda, se está acercando a Renamon, que demonios puedo hacer?! Esto va a acabar mal…rayos, Davis ya me descubrió!_

-Oye, y tú qué haces espiándonos?

-Que yo qué?! Me importara un cacahuate lo que platiques con esa cosa azul

-Tiene nombre y es XV-mon!

-No me importa que sea Veedramon

-No insultes a XV-mon!

-Ya te dije que me vale un cacahuate! –_me volteo, me alejo y… pero que veo!! XV-mon viene para acá!_

-Como de fue XV-mon? Te la ligaste?

-Me rechazó fríamente T_T

-Qué?!?!

**Flash Back (Narrado por XV-mon)**

_Me acerque a donde estaba Renamon y le trate de hablar pero…_

-Ho…la Renamon, sabes, me preguntaba si…

_Pero me interrumpió_

-Entrenar, claro, pero si lo que buscas es salir conmigo, ni te hagas ilusiones.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Ya veo XV-mon, ahora entiendo porque estas completamente blanco amigo

_Menos mal que lo rechazó, de lo contrario sería algo así como consuegra de Davis_

-Tenías razón Davis T_T

-Lo ves, mejor vuelve a intentarlo con Gatomon y yo con Kari, seremos un par de casa novas!

_Sabía que iba a acabar mal, o para Renamon o para XV-mon…hay no, parece que Akiyama viene para acá, diablos, que hago?_

-Muchachos, ya es hora de dormir, si no nos levantamos mañana temprano, Knightmon nos va a echar a patadas.

_Fiu! Pensé que vendría por mí, mejor me escojo la cama más alejada._

_Bien, ya estamos todos en nuestras respectivas camas, y para mi desgracia, Kenta y Davis roncan cual perro viejo! Malditos, no me va a dejar dormir, tendré que contar ovejitas…_

_1 ovejita…2 ovejitas…3 ovejitas…4 ovejitas…5 ovejitas… zzzzzzzz_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_Muy tonto, lo se T_T, pero hise lo que pude, y sorry pera los que no les gusto lo de Veemon y Renamon XD,pero solo es por este cap ^_0_

_saludos  
_


End file.
